Shattered Impressions
by nr7
Summary: Everyone can see that Lily is not a little girl anymore, everyone except him. Outings into the muggle nightlife away from the familiarity of home and school allow Scorpious to see Lily for who she truly is.   Lily/Scorpious Next Gen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Let me know what you think about this! Please read, review, and enjoy!**

The fire crackled as the children of the Weasley-Potter clan sat down around it in the burrow. Christmas decorations still hung around the home from the holiday a few days ago, and their stomachs were full with left over Christmas pie.

The children talked and laughed amongst each other, weaving there way in and out of the conversations surrounding them; Lily Potter being the one to connect them all.

"So boys, and lady," she said turning quickly to her older cousin Rose who just rolled her eyes and smiled, Lily and Rose had grown used to being surrounded by men mostly. "What are our plans before our eventual return to school?"

All of the kids looked towards each other, deciding on which way was best to spend the New Year. Six sets of green and brown eyes grew extremely mischievous, while one set of grey ones sat contemplatively, watching the family before him concoct another one of their ingenious plots.

"We can break into Uncle George's store again, and set off fireworks in Diagon alley," Hugo offered, as had been their great adventure last year. Hugo was the same age as Lily; he had longer red hair than any of the boys, and it hung in his bright blue eyes despite his mother's attempts to trim it almost weekly.

"That was awesome!" Albus, Lily's older brother said high fiving Hugo. Albus had his father's hair, and his mothers chocolate brown eyes, and unlike his older brother James, he did not need glasses.

"Oh boys, please," interrupted Rose. She was the second oldest of their group and as long as any of them had remembered she had always held a certain dignified air about her. She flipped her strawberry blonde curls behind her head in one swift moment before adding, "Can we think of something more original? Plus, Uncle George will make us be the test dummies again and I don't think anyone wants to walk around with purple spots for another two weeks."

This caused them all to laugh as they recalled their punishment for last year's escapades.

"What about you Scorpious? Any fresh ideas?" Lily asked. Although Lily was the youngest of the group, she found it easy to run around with her seventh year brother, cousin, and friend. She was as tall as her eldest brother James, and she had beautiful auburn color hair that fell past her shoulders. She had a light sprinkling of freckles that were only visible when you were a breath away from her, and she had her fathers bright green eyes that were most noted by her family.

"Fresh out, squirt," Scorpious replied and they all watched as Lily's cheeks flushed a light rouge. Scorpious was none other than Draco Malfoy's only son, and despite the initial dislike of the name, Albus and he had become the best of friends when Albus had been placed in Slythern his first day at Hogwarts seven years ago. Subsequently he had been enveloped into the family with welcome arms and was almost like another brother or cousin… almost.

His shocking blond hair was one factor that ultimately separated him from the other Potter's and Weasley's, and his stormy grey eyes were foreign to the other families as well. Scorpious was deadly attractive, breaking girls hearts with a single glance, but the effects of his good looks were lost on the people surrounding them… most of them.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I for one am going to that club tomorrow night," James said. He was the oldest of the children, and he was out of Hogwarts. Holding a steady job as a low level auror, he was slowly working his way up the ladder to take over the position his father held, but that was met by much scrutiny amongst the magical community. Besides the fact that James was a spitting image of his father, the fact that another Potter would one day be in charge of the auror department lead people to believe that the system would be forever rigged; James on the other hand, could careless what people thought and knew that it would be his talent instead of his name to take him places.

"Club? What club?" Rose asked, for once she had been left out of the loop.

"Oh you haven't been privy to James' new apple of his eye?" Lily asked immediately, getting up on her knees.

"At least that makes one of us," Albus quickly interjected. "Oh Violet!" he said in his most romantic voice possible mocking his brother.

"With her long, wavy, chestnut hair," Lily added.

"And hazel eyes… oh and those eye lashes!" Albus replied.

"And those lips!"

"And nose!"

"And breasts!"

"That's enough," James replied also flushed in the cheeks. "You, Lily, were not supposed to hear that last part."

"James, I am the sister to James and Albus Potter, do you really think that you can get away with saying anything and I won't hear?" she teased smiling at him triumphantly.

"But I still don't understand!" Rose cried and everyone laughed. "Who is she? Certainly not Violet Boot? With that nose, and those teeth, and… yuck," she said which only added to the laughter. "And what about a club?"

"Big old brother here has a thing for a muggle girl who bartends at a club around the corner from the leaky cauldron, you know, on the main drag in the heart of London," Lily said matter of fact.

"A muggle? Who knew you would take grand pop's advice to heart, or to bed, which ever you prefer," Rose retorted. Their grandfather, Arthur Weasley had always encouraged them to not be ignorant to the muggle world shouldered with their magical one.

"Oh Rosie, sometimes I think being surrounded by men has truly diluted the femaleness of your mind," James replied which caused the other boys to nod in agreement.

"I hardly see any men around me," she said offhandedly and winked at Lily who nodded in return.

"So, are we in agreement, Violet's club tomorrow night?" Lily asked, she was excited at the prospect.

"As long as you don't cramp my style," James said warningly to his family.

"I'm in," was chorused around the room, Lily had been watching one person in particular though who had not given a definite answer.

"Good, now I need to get my beauty sleep if I intend to see Violet tomorrow," James said playing along with his brother and sister's interpretation of him in respect to the muggle.

The rest of the family rose up to follow suit, but Lily hung around waiting for Scorpious to get up last.

"So, are you ready to experience the muggle side of this world?" she asked. As much as Scorpious was experienced in their chaotic and crazy lifestyle, Lily couldn't recall venturing the muggle side of London with him at all. Scorpious gave a soft chuckle, and Lily couldn't help but notice they were trailing behind the others as they walked up to the rickety, yet always reinforced steps of the burrow.

"I never know what to expect from you guys when I walk into this house," he replied which made her smile. She liked surprising Scorpious with her family's antics; it gave her hope that she could continue to surprise him.

"Don't worry about it, it'll be like any other dance at school, except McGonagall won't come around to everyone separating them with a charm," Lily said, and she hoped Scorpious could hear her happiness about this fact in her voice.

"I'm sure it will be an interesting night," he said and Lily's smile grew.

"Oh come on, it's us, it's always interesting," she said as they reached the door to her bedroom she shared with Rose over the holidays. "And don't worry, I won't let the big bad muggles get you!" she teased with fondness which made him chuckle.

"I can always count on you, Lily," he said, and the way he said her name made her melt just a little bit inside.

"Well, good night Scorpious," she said and with a brief peck on his cheek, and without a moment's hesitation to gage his reaction she spun around and entered her bedroom.

_'That wasn't too much was it? I do that to James and Albus all the time… at least I could…' _she thought hastily. Maybe it had been a mistake.

"No, Lily, it wasn't," Rose replied as she lay on her stomach flipping through a magazine, she and Lily had grown so close over the years that they could practically read each other's minds, and from her hasty entrance Lily was sure Rose had known what she had done.

Scorpious lingered in front of the door a few seconds longer, touching his cheeks where her lips had just been.

_'She does that to her brother's all the time…'_ he thought to himself as he turned to head up another flight of stairs. He couldn't help but notice a distant disappointment at this thought, but he was unsure why. _'Lily is just like the little sister I never had.' _He reminded himself firmly as he entered the bedroom he shared with _her_ older brothers, pushing away the thoughts and possible feelings that shouldn't and _'aren't'_ he reminded him self, feeling.

"Oh Rosie, I don't know what to do," Lily complained as she changed into her pajama's of emerald green shorts and a grey shirt with a snake on it. She, like Albus and Scorpious, was in Slythern, and proud of it.

"Lils, just relax, thinking into it too much will make it not work out," Rose reassured her as Lily flopped down on her bed with a soft thud.

"I just can't get over the feeling that I'll never be anything more than a sister to him, and even if he can look past that I'd still just be a little girl," she replied and rolled over, Rose laughed slightly.

"You're sixteen! Lily if you want to get his attention, you just have to make him see you're not a little girl, and remind him that he certainly isn't a member of your family… yet." Rose's words hung in the air as Lily contemplated them, a signature smirk growing on her face.

"Thanks Rosie," she said and turned off the light. She laid her head on the pillow and as thinking about ways to do just that, she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

They day had gone by rather slowly for Lily. Despite the time spent outside playing quidditch and throwing snowballs, the darkness of night could not have approached any faster.

Gulping down her dinner in the most lady like manner possible, Lily had been the first one upstairs to shower and start to get ready for the night. After going through the clothes she had brought to her grandparent's house, and begging Rose to conjure the rest of her wardrobe there, Lily had opted for a violet colored halter which buttoned at the back of her neck and left the majority of her back and a large portion of her chest exposed, but still leaving the mind to it's imagination. She wore skinny jeans that clung to her slight, all be still present curves, and donned silver stilettos of which Rose kept reminding her, "Beauty kills."

Lily wore her auburn hair up and gentle ringlets fell around her face, accenting the crystal clips that held her hair up. She looked older than sixteen, and was the pure image of attraction.

"Do you think the boy's are ready?" she asked Rose as she grabbed a hunter green coat to hide her alluring and slightly provocative appearance from her parents before they left.

"They've probably been waiting for an hour already," Rose replied as she finished putting her lip-gloss on. Rose had decided on a soft pink silk miniskirt which she had temporarily enchanted to look longer so her own father would not flip when he saw her leave. She wore black see through tights and a black top that fell off her shoulder and ran across the top of her bosom. Donning a similar pair of shoes as Lily, and following her cousin's idea with a coat, the girls exited their room and hurried down the flight of stairs into the kitchen where the boys and their parent's were.

"So the boys tell me you're going to Diagon alley for the night," Ginny said surveying the children's appearances, they were all to well dressed for a simple night in Diagon alley, but she knew that she, Harry, Ron and Hermione had gotten into their own sorts of trouble in their day and could turn a blind eye when needed.

"Yup, and we're late meeting up with some friends, so we should go… don't wait up for us!" Lily smiled at her parents, aunt, and uncle. Ron and Harry grimaced at her statement and they watched as the children and Scorpious left the kitchen to the family room where they would floo out.

James was wearing a tee shirt that showed off his years of Quidditch playing muscled arms, and a pair of jeans Lily was sure he had bought especially for this occasion. Adjusting his glasses, he grabbed a pinch of floo powder and cried, "Leaky Cauldron!"

In a burst of green flame he was gone. Lily watched as Albus and Hugo went through, each wearing a navy blue and maroon colored button up respectively, Albus' hair gelled up and Hugo's swept to the side. When it was just Lily and Scorpious left, Lily motioned for him to enter the fireplace.

"Lady's first," he insisted and with a coy smile and a dash of powder, Lily found herself on the leaky cauldron's hearth.

"Is that it?" Tom the bartender asked as Scorpious emerged from the green flames. James nodded and Tom tapped the mantel with his wand, despite being the owner of a magical pub, he was not one for people flooing in as they pleased.

"Come on, I want to make an entrance," James said hurrying the group out of the pub and around the corner. Bright lights of the nighttime hit their faces, and the bustling sounds and actions only increased their anticipation of the night.

Lily and Rose walked arm and arm behind James until they reached the entrance of the club. The beat of loud music was bursting through the shut door, and the line of expectant entrants went down the block.

With little knowledge of the muggle rules to enter the establishment, the group walked up to the door to only be stopped by the bouncer. He looked over the group of kids and obviously sensing not all of them were of muggle age, let alone wizarding age he pointed two fingers at Rose and Lily.

"You two can come in, the rest, out," he said and turned back to the clipboard of names he held for the V.I.P.'s.

"But surely you can let them in, they're with us," Lily said in a cooing tone of innocence and when this didn't shake the bouncer's opinion, Rose whispered, "Confundus."

"Thanks man," James said patting the bouncer on the shoulder who only scratched his head in return.

The group walked in, smiles plastered on all their faces. They found a small table in the corner and immediately grabbed it and placed their belongings down.

"I'm going to go meet up with Violet at the bar," James had to shout over the music. Albus and Hugo quickly followed him, happy to immerse themselves in this scene.

"I think I'm going to get a drink too, you guys want anything?" Scorpious shouted the question, they shook their heads no and he shrugged with a smile.

"We're gonna go dance!" Rose shouted and took off her coat. Lily followed suit and was positive she saw Scorpious' jaw drop slightly at her appearance. Deciding it was better not to comment, she let Rose drag her out onto the dance floor.

Scorpious walked over to the bar where he spotted the boys, but he was unable to get his mind off of what he just saw. Lily looked utterly breath taking, and her outfit made his body want to scream. Everything about the way she looked tonight had shattered his impression of her, of the little girl and little sister she had been like. He was more than positive that Lily was in fact a woman, and that the feelings he had for her that he was sure weren't there, were most certainly and undeniably present.

"And this is Scorpious," James said clapping him on the back as Scorpious reached the bar, his eyes searching the crowd on the dance floor for Lily.

"Scorpious," the girl, who he assumed to be Violet said, his name foreign to her tongue and came off in harsh syllables. "What a peculiar name. What'll it be for you?"

"Fire whiskey," he said not really paying attention to her, and she raised an eyebrow, James laughed nervously and shook his shoulder roughly.

"Just a mix of drinks we came up with at school, he'll just have a shot of plain old whiskey," James reassured her, he could sense that she was picking up on the peculiarity of his friends and family.

"Guys, help me out here okay? Play it cool," he begged the boys surrounding him. While Albus and Hugo nodded, Scorpious' mind was elsewhere.

Lily and Rose had entered the dance floor and let the beat of the music take over them. The music was almost like a spell, entering their bodies, moving throughout their veins.

"This is amazing!" Lily shouted, everything was going as she had expected, and the fact they were in a muggle nightclub was incredible.

"He can't stop watching you," Rose yelled into Lily's ear, as much as she was tempted to look at him she refused, _'let him see what he could have before he backs down,'_ she thought with a smile.

It wasn't long after she and Rose had started dancing that two men who were clearly in their twenties had come up to them. Lily didn't have to even look at Rose to know that the man on the left was everything Rose had ever wanted in a man's physique. He was tall, with broad shoulders and olive skin; he had dark brown hair that was combed back and dark blue eyes, accompanied by the whitest smile.

"Hey beautiful," he said to Rose who blushed. "Wanna dance?" Rose looked to Lily who nodded for her to go and Rose was consumed into the crowd of people and dancing with the man.

Lily looked to the other man who was standing next to her, he was a little taller than her and he had dirty blonde hair, his green eyes smiled at her when she looked at him. He didn't have to say a word to ask her to dance; she just took his hand instead.

The beat of the music controlled their bodies as they began to dance with one another. His hands held onto her hips as they grinded into one another, her back to his chest. She moved up and down his body and couldn't help but hide the smile that was growing on her face, she knew Scorpious was watching, and she hoped he was going crazy. Lily realized that she liked putting on these little shows for him, making him see what he could have if he could just realize she wasn't a little girl.

As the song ended another man, more attractive than the last came up and began dancing with Lily, much to the first man's displeasure. Lily didn't care who they were, what their names were, she just wanted to prove to Scorpious she could be his.

James and the boys sat at the bar, Scorpious eyes never leaving Lily alone. The more he watched, the more angry he got, _'Lily is so…innocent. These jerks shouldn't be looking at her like that, touching her like that… I shouldn't be thinking like this…' _Scorpious inner battle of whether to act on his ever apparent feelings only continued to grow throughout the night, and each time he slammed down a shot of Whiskey to try to distract him from the torment of watching other men manhandle what should be his.

'_She's not yours!'_ he thought to himself harshly. But the nagging thought that she could be only continued to ebb and grow within him.

"Do you see who Lily is dancing with?" Scorpious asked Albus who had just finished getting a number from a girl.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Albus asked and shoved the napkin in his pocket. "And who?" Scorpious pointed to the latest dance partner and held a scowl on his face that Albus surely didn't notice.

Part of Scorpious issue with approaching or even starting anything with Lily was that he wasn't sure if her brother's and the rest of her family would be okay with it, sure he had been around all of them and they seemed to like him, but he could imagine just how everyone's opinions could change if he dated the baby of the family, and facing Harry Potter as his girl friend's father was a scary thought.

"Lily's a big girl," Albus replied as he looked at his sister on the dance floor. "She can handle herself, and she knows if she can't we're here." Albus' reasoning was solid from a brother's point of view, but Scorpious was filled with a feeling of rage at the men who were touching her. He couldn't believe it, but he really was jealous.

"We're getting drinks, want to join us?" Rose asked Lily as she remerged from the crowd, the same guy she had started dancing with holding her hand.

"Sure," Lily said, and walked off with her cousin and her friend. They found three seats at the bar and took them promptly. Scorpious began to make his way over to Lily, it was the first time she was alone all night, but there was a crowd of people blocking his route.

"What'll it be?" the bartender asked. Rose's friend ordered for them. When the male bartender looked at Lily, she opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Two shots of tequila for me and the pretty lady," a man sitting to Lily's right said. She blushed and turned to him.

"I don't accept drinks from strangers," she said coyly.

"Well, let's not be strangers. Name's Ethan Cartwright, and you are?" he said sticking out his hand. Lily couldn't help but laugh as she shook his.

"Lily Potter," she responded. "And thanks for the drink."

The second Scorpious had finally gotten through the crowd of people, he saw that he was already too late; she had already met another person.

_'This is ridiculous!'_ he yelled at himself. He couldn't stand to see her with another person, what if she ended up with one of these schmucks, they would never appreciate her as much as he would, never love her like he knew he was capable of, never know her the way he already knew her and would love to continue to get to know her. He didn't know why he didn't let himself see it before, but Lily was perfect.

"I study at Oxford, just home for the holiday," he heard the man say. "And you?"

"I go to school in America," Lily responded, it was the first thing she could think of. "Home for holiday."

"Well cheers to that," Ethan replied, they clinked their glasses together and then took their shots.

"That's rough," Lily got out after grabbing her chest. It burned her throat on the way down, and left a putrid after taste.

"You get used to it… but before another round want to dance?" Ethan offered her his hand and she took it. Scorpious stood only feet away, he could barely stand it anymore, he needed to do something.

Following them onto the dance floor, he watched as Ethan placed his hands around her waist, and continued to watch as one hand worked its way up her stomach closing in on her chest. Scorpious finally reached his boiling point.

"Excuse me," he said invading their personal space, he saw the smile on Lily's face grow. "Can I have this dance?" Lily looked between the two boys, shrugged at Ethan and jumped into Scorpious' open arms.

"Big bad muggles get to you?" she asked as she turned his back to him. He slowly placed his hands on her hips, afraid that this was wrong, afraid it wasn't what she wanted, but it felt so right to him.

"A little," he replied as they danced. The feel of her against him made his body tingle, nothing had ever felt more right or more in its place than at that moment. Her supple, gentle form connected against him and all he wanted was more. His hands snaked around her waist and up to her stomach.

Trying to show him this was exactly what she wanted she interlocked her fingers with his, and grinded into him in the most seductive way possible.

They weren't sure how many songs had gone by, only that they were finally happy, and the feelings of desire were spreading fast between them.

Lily pushed some hair off her neck that had fallen from its clip revealing her milky white shoulder that was sprinkled with little freckles.

"Lily?" he whispered into her ear, despite the loud music that surrounded them they could hear each other perfectly.

"Yes?" she asked her breath hitching in her throat. He wasn't sure what he wanted to ask, could he love her? Could he kiss her? Could he spend eternity with her?

Slowly, but with confidence he didn't know he possessed, he brought his lips down to her bared shoulder. He kissed it lightly and he felt her shiver with excitement. He slowly kissed up her shoulder heading for her neck, and he could feel her lean into him, asking for more. He let his tongue slide out of his mouth and ran it across her shoulder which caused her to turn around and face him.

"Scorpious," she said and brought her arms around his neck. Without hesitation he brought his lips to hers. At first it was simple, they kissed as they danced, but as Lily thrust her hips into his, kissing they way there were wasn't enough. He wanted more, and she needed it.

Scorpious ran his tongue along her lip before taking advantage of the slight opening her lips made by sliding his tongue into her mouth. Lily moaned at the feeling and intertwined her fingers in his hair pushing him closer to her body.

Moving throughout the crowd they had eventually made their way to a wall on which Scorpious had leaned Lily against, his hand behind her head for comfort. His other hand was slowly traveling up the front of her shirt, eventually cupping her breast and squeezing. He could feel Lily moan with pleasure as he did this and it made him aroused to think he was the one who elicited such moans out of her.

Lily's body was on fire; every touch from him was pure electricity through her veins, sending her to a new state of euphoria. In her wildest dreams she never thought this would have occurred that night, all she had set out to do was shatter an impression of herself, but this result was even better than anything she had ever expected.

One of Lily's hands hung on to the waist of Scorpious jeans and she began to trace loose circles on his skin just below his hip. She could feel him hiss from the pleasure of it and it drove her body mad. Scorpious pushed himself against her, wanting her to feel the effect she had on him, and he could tell she felt the same way as she thrusted her hips once again at him.

"Ahem," a voice said rather loudly which caused the two to suddenly break apart despite their desire not too. Rose stood there, her arms crossed across her chest. "We're leaving, but I could stall a few more minutes if you wanted to continue to shag on the dance floor," she teased. Lily and Scorpious' cheeks both flushed a violent red. Rose walked away obviously giving them their privacy for only a few more minutes and Scorpious turned to Rose.

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her once more on her swollen lips.

"We should probably find them," he said with much disappointment, he didn't want to leave this position. With a sigh and a shrug Lily followed him to the front of the club where they met up with her brothers and cousins.

"We're going on a date Tuesday!" James cheered, putting his arm around his sister and clambering Scorpious on the back. "You know Violet's really into me," James continued. Lily would have normally used this time as a means to tease him mercilessly over his childlike demeanor, but her mind was a few paces back where Scorpious was following them.

Tonight had been the most amazing night of her life; she just wasn't sure how to proceed. Had it only been a one-night thing? Did he even want her anymore; maybe he had just been so drunk that he wouldn't remember what happened. Lily suddenly thought to herself that maybe this plan hadn't been worked out as well as she had thought, what if it had meant nothing to him, what if he didn't want to be with her. With sunken shoulders and a dejected countenance she let the drunk James' arm remain draped around her, too afraid to look back at the man she was sure she was falling love with.


	3. Chapter 3

From the time they had left the club till the following morning, Lily had not even looked at Scorpious once. She had retreated to her room when ever possible, and when in company was not her usual bright self.

Besides the blaring headache Scorpious was dealing with, the fact that Lily had yet to acknowledge his presence left him feeling alone and anxious. Had he done everything wrong? He knew he should have just pushed his feelings for her aside, but they were too strong at this point to deny.

_'Maybe she just looked up to me as a brother and now she feels she can't anymore…. Maybe I just disappointed her…'_ his mind trailed off from thought to thought. He could've sworn she felt the same way about him, that there was something so visible that drew them to each other, an attraction stronger than the worlds most powerful love potion.

"You should just go talk to her," Rose said absent handily as she flipped through a book that was on her lap. James, Albus, and Hugo were outside throwing around snowballs, leaving Scorpious and Rose in the living room by the fire, Lily was upstairs in her room. "It'll do you both better than sitting around moping."

"Did she say anything to you?" he asked rubbing his forehead. Rose brought her gaze up to him and rolled her eyes.

"Just go," she ushered him with her hand.

Scorpious headed up the rickety staircase that would lead to the door of Lily's bedroom. Taking a deep breath he knocked on her door, only to regret the noise it made as he winced in pain.

"Come in," a soft voice said and he opened the door, hand still on his head.

Lily was lying on her stomach on her bed, a magazine in her hands, her long straight hair hanging off to the side. She wore her emerald shorts that revealed the majority of her thigh and a long sleeved Chudley Cannons shirt.

"Hey," she said glancing up at him for the first time all day.

"Hey," replied and took a seat on Rose's bed.

"Headache?" she asked as he rubbed his temples and he nodded. She smiled at this. "Magic doesn't work on muggle liquor," she said handing him a bottle of Advil from her bedside drawer. "Don't worry it won't poison you," she added when she saw him give the bottle a wary look.

He smiled at her and shook two pills out of it after looking at the directions. He gulped them down without water and then looked back to Lily who had now sat up, her back straight, head down, and her legs pulled in close to her.

"Lily, about last nigh-," Scorpious began but Lily cut him off.

"It was a mistake, I know I'm sorry. I just, well… I thought, it doesn't matter now I guess." She looked up at him expectantly then down again.

"No, Lils," he said, and stood up from the bed he sat on. Lily looked up at him again not expecting this, and when he sat down on her bed she had to do everything to keep her jaw from dropping. She had so convinced herself that he did not want to be with her that these actions were making her question if that really was the case.

"You have always been my friend," he said looking at her; their hands were close to one another's on the bed. "And like a little sister to me. But last night, it kind of changed things." Lily looked up at him, entranced by every word he spoke.

"You're not a little girl anymore, and you, as much as you may feel like it, aren't my family," he was happy when she smiled at this, which made him smile as well. "Do you feel that something's here? Between us I mean?" he asked and she nodded so vigorously that she thought her head might fall off.

"So do I," he replied with a smile that warmed Lily's heart. He took her hand in his and the interlocked fingers.

"I don't know how this is going to turn out, what our families will say, if they'll be against it…" he said and she knew exactly how he felt. "But I want to see where this goes. Lily you're too important to me to lose, and I think I'm falling in love with you, if I haven't already been my entire life."

"Scor," she said trying to tell him how she felt about all this, but no words came to her. Instead she brought her lips to his to show him how she truly felt. His lips molded with hers, and they could both feel the start of something magical like they had never experienced before.


End file.
